Curse of the Werehog
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Josh goes on a rampage of destruction as a Werehog after being bitten by a rogue wolf. Now, the Omega Rangers have two options: either try to save their friend or kill him in order to stop him from destroying Mobius. What will their choice be and what will the consequences be? Part 3 of the Halloween Frights trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody. fanfiction9821 here with the third and final installment in the Halloween Frights trilogy. If you thought the first two were pretty scary, then get strapped into your seats because this story is about the most fearsome monster in history: the werewolf, or in this case, the werehog as shown in Sonic Unleashed. For those who had played or seen walkthroughs on Unleashed, then you know what I'm talking about. If you hadn't done one out of the two, you've obviously been living under a rock. But enough with the chitchat. Let's get to the story. Here it is: Curse of the Werehog, premiering on your PCs, laptops, cell phones, and smartphones worldwide.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is a really bad time to be exploring the forest," Manik said as he and the other Omega Rangers walked through the moonlit forest near New Mobotropolis.

"Come on, Manik. What's the worst that can happen? One of us get bitten by a wolf? Like that'll happen," Dominic said.

"I'll have to side with Manik on this one, Dominic. Night is the right time for a wolf to strike," Josh said.

"Besides, we're here because there's been strange howling going on at night and we were sent here to investigate," Shade said.

"Well, we could've gone investigating during the day when it's safe, not at night where we're likely to be turned into werewolves," Sonia said.

"Technically, the term would be 'Weremobians' and all of us wouldn't be turned into those because Lara and I can hold our own."

"That's right, Josh. We're pretty tough," Lara said, agreeing with Josh.

"All I'm saying is that we should be careful. We don't know when some random wolf's gonna come out and..." Sonia was cut off when a wolf started howling at the moon.

"There's that howling again," Josh said.

"Sounded like it was coming from over there."

"To me, it sounded like it was coming from that clearing."

"You're both wrong. It sounded like it came from the top of that mountain."

"Then we'll just have to split up to see which one of us is right," Shade said.

"And I bet Josh already has the groups decided," Manik said.

"What makes you two think I always have the groups decided," Josh asked before Shade and Manik glared at him.

"Okay, so here's how we're doing it. Sonia goes with Manik, Dominic goes with Shade, and Lara goes with me."

"Sounds fair."

"Split up."

"Come on, Lara. We're going up to that mountain," Josh said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lara and Josh then went towards the mountain path to check out the summit of the mountain.

"Come on, sis. We have to check that river," Manik said before leading Sonia over to the river.

"And we have to check that clearing," Shade said before leading Dominic over to the clearing.

* * *

"Nothing here, Manik. It seems that either Josh or Shade were right in where that howling was coming from."

"Seems that way. Come on. We should get back to where we were."

"I'm right behind you," Sonia said as she followed Manik."

* * *

"There's nothing even here."

"Shocker. Come on. We should get back to where we were before we split up."

"No way. If Manik and Josh hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it," Shade said.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm so outta here," Dominic said before walking back to the rendezvous point.

"Fine! Get outta here. I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself pretty well." Shade then stood there with his arms crossed before various sounds were heard around him.

"Dominic, wait up," Shade said before flying after Dominic.

* * *

"See anything, Josh," Lara asked.

"Nothing up here. I guess I was wrong this time. That howling must have been coming from some other forest."

"Like Jasper Park just upped and moved all the way to Mobius."

"I'm serious, 'Su. Maybe this is no wolf after all," Josh said.

"Then what was behind all that howling," Lara asked.

"I'm not sure, but it had to be something."

"Like what?"

"I just don't know, okay? I don't know," Josh said.

"Fine. Then we better meet up with the others," Lara said as she climbed down the mountain.

"Sounds like a plan." Josh then climbed down the mountain, following behind Lara.

"Hey, Lara," Josh said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling like we're being watched by something sinister?"

"Watched, yes. Sinister, no. Why? Do you feel something," Lara asked.

"Yeah. I just feel like something's there waiting for the right moment to strike," Josh said before a wolf jumped out of the bushes and bit him in the leg.

"Josh!"

"Get out of here, Lara. Save yourself."

"No Omega Ranger left behind," Lara said.

"I seriously have to change that motto," Josh said to himself as Lara walked up to him.

"Get lost, Balto. That's my friend."

"Oh, I'll leave, but it's too late for your friend," the wolf said before leaving.

"Well, that was strange," Lara said.

"Yeah. Besides Balto and the wolves from Alpha and Omega, do any other wolves talk?"

"None that I know of. Come on, Josh. Grab my hand."

"All right," Josh said before grabbing Lara's hand. Lara then helped her friend/teammate/leader up to his feet.

"Thanks. Come on. We have to meet up with the others."

"You're not going to get very far with that leg of yours. I'll help you over there," Lara said.

"I've had enough help. It's time I helped myself," Josh said before walking off. Before Josh had a chance to meet with his team, he fell to the ground.

"Hedgehog down. Needs assistance."

"I swear, you are such a guy." Lara then helped Josh to his feet before putting his arm around her shoulder and helping him to the rendevous point.


	2. Chapter 2

"Manik, Sonia. Find anything," Dominic asked as he walked up to Manik and Sonia.

"Nothing by the river. What about on your end," Manik replied.

"Nothing there. I wanted to come back here, but Shade didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Because he thought he wouldn't hear the end of it from you and Josh. I left him back there to brood," Dominic said.

"Incoming," Shade called out before crashing into Dominic.

"Get off, hedgebat. You're crushing my stomach."

"Nice wipeout, Shade. I give that a ten," Manik said.

"Be quiet, Acorn."

"Why are you even here, Shade," Sonia asked as she helped Shade and Dominic to their feet.

"Yeah. I thought Dominic ditched you back there."

"He did, but there were so many sounds around me that I decided to cut my losses and fly back here," Shade said.

"Guys," Lara said as she and Josh walked over to the others.

"God, what happened to Josh," Manik asked as Josh fell to the ground.

"My leg. My leg," Josh said as he clutched his leg in pain.

"Some wolf bit him on the leg before walking off. We have to get him back home. Otherwise, we may lose a leader, a teammate, and a friend at the same time."

"Come on, Josh."

"What's going on?"

"We're going home, Air Shade," Shade said before taking Josh into the skies with him.

"Come on. We have to follow Shade back to New Mobotropolis," Lara said before she, Sonia, Manik, and Dominic started the long walk back home.

* * *

Once they had reached the inner sanctum of New Mobotropolis, Sonia had escorted Josh to Thunder's underground lab so he could examine the leg wound.

"Give it to me straight, Uncle Thunder. How long until I see the light at the end of the tunnel," Josh asked as Thunder wrapped his leg.

"It's just a simple wolf bite, Josh. There's no need to be so dramatic," Thunder said as he finished up.

"I know that. I was just playing up the tension of the moment. That's all."

"Josh always cracks jokes even when the situation seems dire, Thunder," Sonia said.

"I gathered that, Sonia."

"Just putting it out there."

"That's just the kind of guy I am, Uncle Thunder," Josh said.

"I gathered that as well," Thunder said.

"Just putting that out there." Seconds later, Lara and Manik had come in to find out the condition of their friend.

"How bad is it, Thunder?"

"How long does Josh have until he sees the light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Very funny, Manik. Josh said that same joke a few moments," Sonia said.

"It seems great minds think alike in Josh and Manik's case."

"Nice one, Manik," Josh said.

"Thanks, Josh," Manik said.

"Anyway, how is he and is he going to have to stay here overnight," Lara asked.

"It seems that way, Lara. He'll have to stay here until I can find out what effects the bite had on your friend," Thunder responded.

"Should we leave and let him rest?"

"I suggest doing that. Farewell."

"We'll be back first thing in the morning," Sonia said as she, Manik, and Lara left.

"I'll be awaiting your return," Thunder said.

"Great. I'll be here then."

"I'm afraid so. I'll be in my quarters, Josh, and I shall return in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Uncle Thunder," Josh said before lying down for some rest.

"Farewell, Josh," Thunder said as he left the room. During the night, Josh had involuntarily awakened.

"What the hell? I was getting some rest. I wonder what's going on." Josh groaned as he felt something evil living in his chest. He was covered by a shroud of darkness before becoming a monstrous version of himself.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know something's evil going on," Josh said before someone started contacting him telepathically.

'Hello, Josh,' the voice said.

"Who's there? Who are you?!"

'All your questions will be answered soon enough. For now, you will do as I say.'

"Never! I'll never do the bidding for the likes of you," Josh said.

'Oh, I think you will. Otherwise, I will slaughter every one of your friends, starting with that girlfriend of yours,' the voice said.

"You stay away from Sonia! I won't let you hurt her!"

'Then you will follow my every command.'

"All right. I surrender. Just don't kill my friends. I care about them a lot," Josh said.

'I can sense that. Now, my first order is to find Station Square and cause all the mayhem you can,' the voice said.

"Of course. I'll get right on that." Josh then used his enhanced strength to knock the door down before running back to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

"My head," Josh groaned as he came back to reality. He looked and saw that his jersey, gloves and shoes were damaged. Josh then looked around and saw that he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I? What happened last night?" Josh then started the journey back to New Mobotropolis.

* * *

"You called us," Lara asked as she and the others walked up to Thunder.

"Indeed I did. It seems we have a problem on our hands," Thunder said before letting the others see the door to his lab on the ground.

"What happened," Sonia asked.

"I'm afraid I don't quite have a response to that inquiry, Sonia. The door was in this condition when I had gotten here."

"You called us so we would find out what happened," Manik guessed.

"Precisely, young Manik. Last night, I had left Josh here so I could examine his wound. However, I found the door downed and Josh nowhere to be found. I contacted you so you could solve this mystery," Thunder said.

"Well, I can tell whatever broke down this door had to use a massive amount of force to crack through the reinforced steel."

"Exactly my thoughts, Lara. Either Josh was thrown into the door by someone or that wolf bite was more than meets the eye."

* * *

_I know something happened last night yet I can't remember even the slightest detail,_ Josh thought as he walked through the streets of Station Square. As he was walking, he saw mass destruction throughout the city. He saw damaged buildings, overturned cars, and strange clawmarks on everything.

"What happened here," Josh asked as he walked past the destruction.

* * *

"We need to find Josh so he can tell what happened last night," Dominic said as he and the others entered Omega Ranger HQ.

"But we don't know where he is or if he's still alive," Lara said.

"Don't say that, Lara. Josh can survive any situation."

"How? He isn't exactly Superman, Sonia. He's bound to die sooner or later."

"You don't know that, Dominic. You're not Josh."

"Listen to what I'm sayin', Manik. Josh is dead and is never coming back," Dominic said seconds before Josh came into the room.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Josh, you're alive," Sonia said as she crashed into Josh.

"Easy, Sonia. I just got back from a long walk from the middle of nowhere," Josh said.

"That far out? Your feet must be hurting by now," Manik said.

"Trust me, they are. I need a long soak in a hot bath."

"Maybe after you answer a few questions."

"Ask away, 'Su. I'm game," Josh said.

"Where were you last night," Lara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, Thunder called us because the reinforced steel door to his lab was busted down and you mysteriously disappeared during the night. What happened to you?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. All I remember is getting some rest and something evil awakening inside me. Everything after that was just a blur," Josh answered.

"What about your way here? Do you remember anything while you were on your long walk," Lara asked.

"Well, I did see mass destruction while I was in Station Square. I saw buildings that were half-destroyed, cars that were overturned, and strange clawmarks all over the city."

"And then you came back into New Mobotropolis."

"Yeah. Something happened in the time my memory was a blur and we need to find out," Josh said.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should be able to see who made a mess of things in Station Square," Josh said as he hacked the security mainframe of Station Square.

"Find anything yet," Lara asked.

"Not yet, 'Su, but I'll let you know when I do find something."

"All right. I'll let you get back to your work."

"Thanks," Josh said as he watched what had happened last night. As he watched, he saw what seemed to be a monstrous version of himself damaging everything in sight.

"My God."

"Find anything," Lara asked.

"Unfortunately, I did," Josh said.

"What do you mean by 'Unfortunately, I did'?"

"Take a look." Lara walked over to the computer console and watched the footage of Josh tearing up Station Square.

"Looks like we're dealing with a Werehog," Josh said.

"And that Werehog is you," Lara said.

"I'm the one responsible for destroying Station Square."

"What could drive you to do that?"

"Wait," Josh said.

"What is it," Lara asked.

"I heard a voice speaking to me telepathically the night I became a Werehog."

"What did it sound like?"

"The wolf that bit me in the forest," Josh said.

"I don't get it. What does that wolf have against you," Lara asked.

"That's what I'd like to. I didn't wrong that wolf in any way, did I?"

"No. If you did, you would remember."

"You're right. So why would that wolf target me and not anyone else," Josh asked.

"Maybe it was something Rocket did," Lara said.

"Whoa. Hold on, 'Su. My dad would never do anything like that."

"Wait. Isn't Luna a wolf?"

"Yeah. It must be an old associate of hers," Josh said.

"Too bad we don't have a picture to show her," Lara said.

"No, we don't. We don't have anything to show Aunt Luna."

"Wait. Yes, we do."

"What," Josh asked.

"The bite that wolf left on your leg. If we show Luna that, she might be able to tell us who that wolf is," Lara said.

"Nice thinking, Lara. Come on. We have to find Aunt Luna so she can tell us more about that wolf." Josh and Lara both walked out of the room and into New Mobotropolis to try find Luna.

* * *

"Interesting," Luna said as he looked at Josh's wound.

"Do you know any wolves that can leave that kind of bite, Luna?"

"I do, Lara. It was an old friend of mine."

"What was his name," Josh asked.

"Lunos. He was known to bite down on anything with tremendous force. This was his signature," Luna said.

"Do you have any idea of why Lunos might attack Josh?"

"Before, we were both on the same side. That was before Rocket purified me."

"That must be it. Lunos must be trying to take out his frustations on Josh because he's Rocket's son," Lara said.

"Do you really think Lunos has returned, Lara," Luna asked.

"I do, Luna, and he may be trying to bring you back to your roots."

"You mean he's trying to bring me back to the dark side?"

"Exactly. He was angered when he had found you were fighting on the wrong side instead of on his side, so he's trying to bring you back," Lara said.

"I never thought that Lunos would stoop so low," Luna said.

"Believe it, Aunt Luna. Your old friend's back and he ain't leaving unless you're back fighting against the forces of good."

"You have to stop him. Lunos is also known to never give up unless he gets whatever he's seeking."

"Don't worry about it, Luna. We always get the job done. Right, Josh?"

"That's right, Lara. We don't stop until our mission is accomplished," Josh said.

"How will you lure Lunos out into the open," Luna asked.

"We know a way."

"We do," Lara said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Josh. This is just to lure that wolf out into the open," Manik said as he locked Josh in a metal box.

"I know that, Manik. I just think I should be able to eat something," Josh said.

"There's some food in there."

"Where?"

"In a corner of the box," Manik said.

"Corner of the box," Josh muttered as he looked around the box. He stopped looking when he found a pile of cheeseburgers in the corner.

"There you are."

"Find it?"

"I did," Josh said as he ate one of the cheeseburgers.

"Don't think your best friend would lock you in a metal box without something to chow down on," Manik said.

"I never do."

"Josh in the cage," Sonia asked as she and Lara walked to Manik.

"He is."

"Good. This plan has to work. Otherwise, we may have to resort to Plan B."

"What's Plan B," Josh asked as he ate his cheeseburger.

"Manik, I thought I told you to not to give Josh any food," Sonia said.

"Well, I don't think Josh should be locked in a box without some nutrients, so I gave him something to eat," Manik said.

"But you went against my orders."

"Orders, schmorders. Josh was going to starve in that box if I didn't give him some food."

"Sonia, you would let your own boyfriend starve?"

"It was all a part of the plan, but now the plan's ruined because of Manik," Sonia said.

"I just don't want Josh to die of starvation," Manik said.

"Guys, stop arguing," Josh said as he grabbed another cheeseburger.

"Listen, Sonia. The plan is to capture a wolf. I just don't see how starving me is relevant to that plan."

"It is relevant. You two just don't know it is."

"Hey, wait a second," Josh said before Lunos started howling. As if on command, the moon had risen from the horizon and placed itself in the sky.

"Oh, man. Here comes that feeling of evil again." Josh then dropped his cheeseburger before being covered by a shroud of darkness and transforming into his Werehog form.

"I am Lunos' soldier. No one will stop me from fulfilling his orders," Werehog Josh said before breaking the front of the cage down.

"Oh, man. He's too strong."

"Now you see why Josh had to starve, Manik. He wouldn't have done that if he was starving. I was taking away his strength by having him not eat anything," Sonia said.

"Nice going, Manik. Now, you doomed us all," Lara said.

"Hold on. I didn't know this would happen, so don't go blaming me for all this," Manik said.

"Your friends are smart unlike you. Thanks to you, I have all the strength I need to destroy all of you."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Shade said as he and Dominic threw themselves onto Josh's back.

"Hey! Get off my back," Werehog Josh shouted.

"No way! Sonia, take the shot," Dominic said.

"Right! Omega Yellow!" Sonia then morphed into her ranger persona before getting out her trusty Omega Bow.

"Sonia, what are you doing?!"

"It's the only way, Manik. One shot and this Werehog's down for the count," Sonia said as she prepared to shoot off an arrow.

"But you'll hit Josh, too. You can't do this," Manik said.

"I'm sorry, Manik, but it doesn't matter if Josh is your best friend. I've already forgotten I'm destined to rule by his side. I'm ready to end this once and for all."

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Manik then morphed and tried to stop Sonia from killing Josh by using his Omega Lance to snatch away her Omega Bow.

"Got it," Manik said before Lara tackled him. The force of her tackle caused Manik's helmet to come off and land ten inches from them.

"Lara, get off me! That is an order from the prince of Mobius!"

"Sorry, Manik, but Sonia has to do this. Otherwise, Lunos wins. She has to do for the sake of our world. If you have a problem with your own sister shooting your best friend, tough. This has to be done. Sonia, I got Manik pinned down."

"Thanks, Lara. Now to end this," Sonia said as she got ready to shoot off another arrow. Before she could, Josh's voice rang out inside her head.

"Sonia, you can't do this. If you do, then it's over for us. We can never rule as the king and queen of Sol," it said.

"Sorry, Josh, but I have to for Mobius' sake."

"Think about what you're doing, Son. If you shoot me, then you're taking me away from Manik."

"Sorry, Josh, but Manik ruined Plan A. He has to pay the price for his insubordination," Sonia said.

"I understand, but think about what you're doing."

"I swear, Josh, you are such a broken record."

"I may be a broken record, but I'm making much more sense than your plan to kill me. I know Manik ruined Plan A, but he shouldn't pay the price so Plan B can work. Is that all you've got or do you have a Plan C," Josh's voice asked.

"I do have a Plan C," Sonia said.

"Then put it into motion already and spare my life."

"I will. Thanks, Josh."

"You're welcome," Josh's voice said before fading away.

"I'm putting Plan C into action," Sonia said as she kept her aim on Josh.

"Sonia, don't do it," Manik shouted as Lara held him down.

"I'm sorry, Manik. You ruined Plan A. Now you have to pay the price for your insubordination."

"You can't!"

"Sorry, Manik," Sonia said before shooting off her arrow.

"No," Manik shouted as the arrow whizzed through the air.

"Josh!"

"Right!" Werehog Josh then got out of the arrow's path seconds before the arrow could hit him.

"Impossible. The arrow was aimed towards Josh. Unless...," Lunos started before Sonia's arrow lodged itself in his side.

"Curse you, Sonia Acorn." Lunos then closed his eyes, indicating that his life had ended. Josh groaned as he transformed back into his regular hedgehog form.

"Sonia, what happened," Josh asked.

"Just Plan C. Thanks to your voice ringing inside my head, I skipped Plan B," Sonia said.

"Let me help you up," Lara said as she helped Manik to his feet.

"Thanks, Lara. Now, would either of you mind telling me what just happened," Manik asked.

"Apparently, thanks to my voice sounding off in Sonia's head, she went with Plan C instead of Plan B and shot Lunos point blank."

"Good. For a minute there, I thought you were meeting your end right then and there."

"Don't worry, Manik. I ain't going anywhere from now on, thanks to Sonia," Josh said.

"Now you're just embarrassing me."

"I should be able to, Sonia. You're my future queen."

"Come on. It's about time we got back, guys."

"Sounds like a plan, Dominic. Let's go," Josh said before he and everyone else started the journey back to New Mobotropolis.


End file.
